¿Algo más que solo sexo?
by Kiri Trafalgar
Summary: Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cercano a nadie. Aquello no era solo sexo, aquello que estaban experimentando era amor.


**¿ALGO MÁS QUE SOLO SEXO?**

* * *

O~O

* * *

 **Capitulo Único.**

* * *

¿Cómo habían terminado en aquella situación?

Ni siquiera alguien con el coeficiente intelectual tan elevado como él sabía cómo habían terminado en aquella situación, durante un momento se encontraban discutiendo y en el siguiente se encontró besándola.

El beso era lento y placentero. Toshiro la besaba como si fuera el primer beso que daba o recibía en su vida. Los labios de ella tenían un sabor dulce y adictivo; le acarició el paladar con la punta de la lengua al tiempo que él exploraba su boca. Él agarraba su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus senos se aplastaron contra su firme pecho, llenándola de deseo al ponerla en contacto con su reciente y evidente erección.

Las manos de él recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven pelinegra. Rompiendo el beso, él le quito la blusa y desabrochó su sostén. Karin torpemente desabrocho la camisa de él y se tomó un minuto para admirar la solidez de su pecho.

Ella le sonrió y lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el cayera sentado sobre el sofá, de la sala del consejo. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, ella se arrodillo frente a él para después desabrochar el pantalón de su uniforme.

Toshiro inhalo con dificultad al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Su cerebro encendió las alarmas; no deberían estar haciendo eso, si alguien los descubría estarían en serios problemas; no quería ni imaginarse el sermón que sus padres les darían si se llegasen a enterar.

A pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba que la detuviera, él la observaba desvestirlo, sin hacer ningún ademan para detenerla. Ella le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la erección de él, y, con la curiosidad de un niño, la tomó entre sus manos y acarició con delicadeza. Los músculos de él se erizaron ante las manos de ella y su respiración se entrecortó. Ella sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él.

Karin se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó la lengua por su miembro erecto. Él palpitaba bajo su tacto mientras ella comenzaba a mover la lengua en círculos alrededor de la punta. Las manos de él se enredaron entre la suave seda de los cabellos de ella mientras arqueaba las caderas, suplicando en silencio, y ella lentamente apretó la boca alrededor del pene.

Él gimió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la erótica imagen de la Kurosaki delante de él.

Ella seguía metiéndoselo en la boca cada vez más profundo. Exprimiéndolo lenta e intensamente, arremetiendo con la boca y con la lengua. Toshiro luchaba contra el impulso de embestirla y explotar en su boca.

Sabiendo que no aguantaría aquella exquisita tortura por mucho tiempo más, con un débil gemido apartó la boca de Karin de su pene. Ella se levantó y se quitó las bragas para después sentarse sobre sus muslos, quedando el erguido miembro entre ambos.

Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con ternura. Una oleada de emociones inigualables lo invadió. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cercano a nadie. Aquello no era solo sexo, aquello que estaban experimentando era amor. Era compartir lo que eran, su misma esencia.

Él bajó sus manos y acarició posesivamente las curvas de su cadera hasta llegar a los muslos. Le alzó la falda para que pusiera disfrutar de una mayor libertad de movimientos y después metió las manos por debajo y le acarició la cara interna de los muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna y rozar su ardiente humedad.

En ese instante, sintió que ella se erguía sobre sus rodillas mientras le aferraba la cabeza con ambas manos y lo acercaba a su pecho mientras gemía, jadeaba y comenzaba a frotarse contra sus dedos.

La necesidad de sentirse dentro de ella había crecido tanto que le hacía olvidar el, ya casi inexistente, miedo a ser descubiertos. Él sacó sus dedos de su interior mientras Karin dejaba caer con lentitud las caderas contra él, deteniéndose en cuanto la enhiesta punta de su miembro rozó el húmedo vértice entre sus piernas.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse automáticamente, rozándose una y otra vez, sin avanzar todavía. Poco a poco los suspiros se convirtieron en jadeos y los cuerpos empezaron a transpirar.

Las manos de Toshiro se anclaron al trasero de la joven, limitando los movimientos de su cadera, provocándola con el roce acertado de la redonda cabeza de su pene contra su excitado clítoris. Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos hundiendo con cada giro de cadera su duro miembro en la cueva del placer entre las piernas de ella, hasta que la unión fue completa y total.

Las caderas se encontraban y se alejaban, en un feroz combate por alcanzar la culminación. La compenetración de movimientos era total. Las sensaciones se intensificaban. Karin empezaba a notar como su cuerpo encontraba la fuente más profunda de placer. Una creciente oleada de éxtasis arrasó todo a su paso. Fijó los brazos a la nuca del peliblanco, quien continuó embistiendo con mayor velocidad para dar a su compañera más placer.

Cuando los temblores del cuerpo anclado a su miembro empezaban a remitir, Toshiro dejó rienda suelta a su propio éxtasis, alcanzándola antes de que el placer se esfumara de su rostro. Alcanzar la culminación unidos fue la mejor experiencia que cualquiera pudiera desear.

* * *

O~O

* * *

 _N/A: Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que intento ingresar a mi cuenta y me doy cuenta que estoy más muerta que "Cora-San" en One Piece..._

 _Intentaré volver a subir todo lo que ya había publicado, aunque quizá haya borrado algún escrito durante la limpieza de la PC; ¡deseadme suerte!_


End file.
